Narcotic
Narcotic is my (RadonTheHybrid) OC. Please DO NOT 'use him without my permission. You may use him in fanfictions and other things of that nature. Feel free to correct any grammar mistakes, add commas, add pictures, etc. Description With platinum gold scales, sapphire blue eyes, and handsome looks that will make you drop dead, he is far from perfect. Despite his good looks, Narcotic is a cold blooded assassin. He gives no mercy to anyone who crosses his path. His silver horns are laced with black tattoos, along with a tattoo on his front right leg. He has a scar down his neck that interferes with his black diamond pattern. His talons are long and sharp. He is normally seen with an onyx stud in his right ear. He is also seen with a black dragon ring on his left talon. Narcotic has a vibrant platinum gold top scales, and faint golden underscales. The membrane of his wings are also the same color of gold, but a little lighter. His barbed tail is still one major reasons that he is an assassin, but he rarely uses it on missions (if dragons knew that a certain dragon can use poison, they could narrow down the suspects). His crest atop his head is a slighter shade darker than his platinum scales, and is topped with a black tint. He is right-taloned and muscular. He has a variety of weapons that he uses in his assassinations. They vary from small daggers, bottles of poison, and spears. He has a black cloak that he wears when out and about. It is tattered around the ends and is stained with blood. The cloak is help together in the front by a blood stone amulet, which matches his job. Personality When Narcotic was just a wee dragonet, many of his personality traits were the same as they are today. He was very mischievous - a troublemaker at best - and harsh at times. However, living in the TrickWing Kingdom and becoming a deadly assassin has shaped him greatly. Narcotic is now silent and nimble, leaving no trace as to who he is. The SandWing is now blase to killing altogether, having done it so much. His heart has shifted with the weather, leaving it much colder than it used to be. Anyone who has met him would agree that there is a cage that surrounds his soul, unbreakable in every way. Narcotic has ceased to show hardly any form of affection towards others (compassion isn't even his vocabulary). While very untrustworthy, he is the exact opposite when the queen is involved. There are times when he must take risks, which isn't a problem as Narcotic is practically devoid of a conscious. History Born in the Scorpion Den, you'd be lucky to know your parents. Many of the dragonets that do get to see them, are often robbed later in life. Narcotic wasn't the luckiest of the bunch so he never knew his parents. Either they abandoned him after his incident while hatching, or they just never were there in the first place. This probably had something to contribute to emotional trauma that he endured sometime later, but Narcotic knew he wouldn't receive any pity. He had to learn how to hunt his own food and how to manage his life alone. Around 4 years of age, Narcotic was given an assignment from his mentor while training to become a warrior for the SandWing army. He never really liked the work they gave him, so an assassination mission was nothing short of exciting. While traveling into IceWing territory (where the task was stationed), he started a brawl with his targets. Thankfully, he wasn't killed, but badly injured. As he raced away into the frozen wasteland, he manage to find the TrickWing Kingdom. After one traumatic episode, Queen Jinx took him in, probably feeling the slightest bit of pity (if possible). Narcotic was trained to become the queen's assassin along with the other TrickWings. He shows a great passion in serving Jinx, even though you may not see it on the surface. Over the years that Narcotic has served Queen Jinx, he's gone on many other missions. With these comes other encounters between dragons. Notably, he's met another assassin by the name of Genocide. There was a rumor that she was coming to slay the queen, but that turned out not to be the case. They've had many confrontations to say the least. Mars, a mysterious hybrid, has also made it on the list. That is history still in the making (The Red Moon). Relationships 'Queen Jinx '- Queen Jinx is his one and only queen. He truly takes full responsibility for every task he is assigned, making sure that he's not to disappoint her. Narcotic will be forever grateful for the queen's slight show of care that day. She had supplied him with everything that he could ask for. Shelter, food, warmth, and a place by her side. However, Narcotic doesn't see her as a mother figure, which leads to the question of if the queen feels the same. There has been times where Jinx had "accidentally" poisoned him, but that's a story for a later date. '''Royal Children '- There is seemingly a shared hatred towards the royal children as Jinx had. There is a special little princess that he does take a liking to though. [[Friday|'''Friday]] is probably one of the most devious dragonets he's every laid eyes on (besides himself that is). They share a common liking in killing which may make other TrickWings uneasy. Genocide '-' 'One of the most feared RainWing assassins in the world, Genocide and Narcotic have gone talons to throat many times in the past. They are basically rivals in the world of assassins. Like all rivals, there comes a time where they must team together to defeat bigger problems. This time normally ends up with them going at each other, resulting in nothing getting done (possibly a love interest). 'Mars - The SandWing and the hybrid have only just met. There is still much to be uncovered about the two individuals, hopefully it's sooner than later. Maybe he is the key to the survival of many. Quotes * "I really hate doing this, you know I do. I just can't help myself sometimes. Something about murder is just so thrilling." * "If you don't want to die, I'd run." * "Oh what a world! The queen, all mighty and powerful, has poisoned me again! Oh woe is me!" Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters